User blog:Codgod13/Round 7: Mayuri Kurotsuchi vs Alex Mercer
Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the psychotic soul-reaper who experimented on his own body and is almost impossible to kill, vs Alex Mercer, the scientist hosting a deadly virus who is hunted by all! WHO! IS! DEADLIEST?! (dont vote for mercer simply because hes more popular, and check out mayuri's full powers here) Kurotsuchi wields a bizzare and deadly arsenal: Mercer counterattacks with: 190px-Ashisogijizo.png|mayuri's zanpakuto shikai 190px-Blades.jpg|mayuris bankai blades and poison mist other facts about mayuri that would make the table look wierd: flash step makes mayuri so fast he's practically teleporting. Mayuri once had the a circular hole blown out of his body from his neck to his side and survived. His bankai can only explode if it attacks him. The Battle: Mercer is ripping up soul reapers in soul society, and Mayuri has volunteered to kill him because Mayuri wants to 'take samples.' He sees Mercer and flash steps behind him, stabbing him in the stomach with his sword. Mercer gasps and falls, but to Mayuri's surprise, he regenerates and teleports away, sending a whipfist which Mayuri barely avoids. Mayuri smiles, and says, "well then, isn't that interesting?" He pulls out his ear and hurls it at Mercer, but Mercer dodges. Mayuri continues to smile, and says "Let's see of you can heal this! Claw out, Ashizogi jizo!" He sword transforms into it's shikai. He flash steps behind Mercer again, but this time the human is ready and swipes at Mayuri with his blade. The two exchange blows, until Mercer gets the upper hand and slices Mayuri's arm off. Mayuri yells in pain and flash steps away, injecting himself with Hojikuzai, and his arm regenerates. Mercer growls, and bull rushes the soul reaper. The two clash swords again, but this time Mayuri lets Mercer stab him in the chest. Mayuri gasps, and crumples. Mercer smiles and turns away, but Mayuri gets back up and says, "Just kidding," and stabs at Mercer. Mercer tries to deflect the sword, but it's a glancing block and Mayuri slashes Mercer's arm. Mercer regenerates, only to find he can't move his arm. Mayuri uses his surprise, and stabs again, but Mercer jumps back and uses his claw, slashing at Mayuri, who deflects it, knowing he has the upper hand now that Mercer can only use one arm. The two disengage, and Mercer states, "well, I didn't want to have to use this, but..." He unleashes Tendril Barrage Devestator and impales Mayuri multiple times. Mayuri, shockingly still alive, yells, "I wanted to to try and dissect you, BUT I'VE HAD ENOUGH! I WILL TAKE PLEASURE I WATCHING YOU DIE!! BANKAI!!" His sword reverts back to normal, but a huge caterpillar thing with a baby's head appears and rushes at Mercer, spewing poison. Mercer holds his breath and goes for a consumption, but suddenly falls twitching uncontrollably. Mayuri steps forward, and says, "My poison is quite special. It is made from my own blood, and is impossible to build up antibodies to. It also doesn't need to be breathed in, all it needs is a tiny rupture in the skin. Right now it is eating through your body in the most painful of ways. I think I will let it kill you so that the last minute of your life will be like an inferno raging inside your body. Maybe you will be intact enough to dissect after all." Mayrui lifts the dying Mercer over his shoulder and leaves. Winner: Mayuri Kurotsuchi Category:Blog posts